




by Pheniamon



Category: Harry Potter
Language: French
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-10-11
Updated: 2003-10-11
Packaged: 2013-05-21 04:54:55
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1554623/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/295932/Pheniamon
Summary: Attention! Spoiler tome 5! Sauf pour ce premier chapitre! Venez lire, please!





	

Titre : ? ? ?  
  
Auteur : Pheniamon  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les tit truc pas dans les livres et encore..  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bon, ceux qui aimerais une suite à ma fic la Destinée et bien faut attendre, attendre le 5e tome en français, mon anglais étant très nul. Je n'ai pas compris plus des ¾ du livre. Sinon celle-ci : SPOILER TOME 5 ! ! ! Très peu mais bon. Enfin, pas dans ce chapitre ! J'essayerais de finir cette fic.  
  
Un nouveau jour se levait sur Poudlard, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, un rayon de soleil orangée illuminait le lac de Poudlard le faisant briller de mille feux, quiconque aurait vu cela aurait été le c?ur reposé dans l'immédiat, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement et rien qu'un détournant ses yeux sur la forêt Interdite, aurait pu voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. La forêt était lugubre, des corbeaux croassaient au loin tandis que des oiseaux s'envolait dans des piaillement indescriptible. A certain moment, des rugissements hargneux était entendu au loin, n'importe quel sorcier aurait identifier ces cris comme venant d'une source maléfique. Déjà que la vue de cette forêt sombre aurait sentit une tristesse profonde l'envahir mais si il détournait ses yeux de l'autre côtés, la joie qui lui aurait resté ce serait envolé, partit par peur. Le château de Poudlard, avant si imposant, si puissant, si majestueux avait laissé place a des ruines ne laissant que quelque bâtiments encore debout, tenant sûrement par Magie, cette vue n'était pas celle d'un Moldus s'étant approché de la célèbre école mais bien d'un sorcier possédant des pouvoirs Magiques. Telle était devenue l'école Poudlard qui avait été il y a peu de temps dans toute sa gloire et qui maintenant était plus ruine et désespoir que bâtiment et joie.  
  
Un nouveau jour emplie de malheur et apportant son lot de mort de la journée arrivait, les habitants étaient maintenant habitués à cela. Poudlard ne comptait plus qu'une petite cinquantaine d'étudiants. Une cinquantaine d'étudiants qui pouvait presque être comparé à des Cracmols, tellement leur Magie basse. Les plus puissants avait été tué ou soit mis au service de Lord Voldemort à cause de leur famille de « Sang-Pur » qui était entré dans les rangs de Mangemorts depuis bien longtemps. Les Sorciers de puissance moyenne avait été nommé Mangemort ou soit reposé dans les cachots de Lord Voldemort. Un seul espoir resté pour les Moldus, les sorciers ne comptant aucun espoir étant presque tous Mangemort et d'autre n'ayant que leur très faible puissance magique pour réconfort. Mais cet espoir était vieux et faible, et devait s'occuper de tout Poudlard, les professeurs ayant été aussi chanceux que les autres, mais tous était restés fidèle à Dumbledore et attendaient dans les cachots de Lord Voldemort. Cachots dont aucune connaissance pour l'instant avait réussi à s'enfuir ou encore moins à survivre au bout de quelques années tellement que la vie là-bas n'était que mort et douleur.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, seule professeur libre et espoir de la communauté Moldus, se sentait fatigué, las de tous ses regards braqués sur lui. Lord Voldemort, bien que déjà très puissant, possédait une fore Magique qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Si il avait pu survivre pour l'instant et protéger les derniers élèves de Poudlard, cela était grâce aux faibles puissances magiques de ses élèves (Mais Dumbledore refusait que ses élèves ne servent à rien dans la lutte contre Lord Voldemort et soit considéré comme presque Cracmol, c'est pourquoi il continuait à leur enseigner tout ce qu'il sait, malheureusement, la plupart des sorts qui pouvait être utiles demandait une puissance Magique assez moyenne, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses élèves.) Poudlard avait survécu grâce aux sortilèges des fondateurs qui resterait éternellement, les siens qui faiblissait de plus en plus et ceux d'Harry Potter.  
  
''Harry Potter'' pensa t-il ''Le seul qui aurait pu contrer Lord Voldemort mais, conscient d'être une cible, partit vivre avec les Elfes, pour raisons diverses mais les deux principales étant d'échapper à Lord Voldemort, car le village était protégé par la Magie Ancestrale des Elfes, et pour augmenter sa puissance Magique''  
  
Dumbledore aurait espérer pouvoir envoyer ses élèves au village Elfe pour qu'il soit protéger mais les Elfes, estimant que l'avenir Humain ne les occupait aucunement, avait décider de ne prendre que les Humains ayant une forte capacité Magique. Il avait essayer de les convaincre mais ceux-ci avait refusé. Mais il était sur que les attaques de Mangemorts après des Moldus qui avait échoué était grâce à eux, mais ne voulant pas le reconnaître auprès d'un Humain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ne ville Longdubat, officiellement étudiant de Poudlard (Même si il pensait que cela ne servait à rien vu que l'autorité du monde était dirigé par Lord Voldemort), mais, en vérité, professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, il était le seul professeur avec Dumbledore. Sa puissance Magique assez forte mais dissimuler grâce à un charme de ses parents avant leur accident qui les rendirent fous.  
  
''Maintenant ils sont morts'' Pensa t-il ''ils ne souffrent plus maintenant''  
  
En pensant cela, une larme coula sur sa joue pour finir sur la table. Neville Longdubat était maintenant sans famille, toute tué, la dernière personne tué par un Mangemort fut sa grand-mère qui reçu un Avada Kedavra, tant mieux pour elle elle ne souffrit pas, la mort rapide était préférable de loin a une mort par Endoloris. Sinon, ses amis de ses années à Poudlard étaient soit morts, soit devenus Mangemorts ou soit disparus. Seamus Finnegan était devenus Mangemort en même temps que sa famille, Dean Thomas et Ron Weasley ainsi que sa famille furent tués par un raid sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Harry Potter et Hermione Granger avaient tous les deux disparus.  
  
''Seamus, pourquoi a fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi être devenus Mangemort et avoir tué ma grand-mère ?''  
  
A cela une autre larme s'écrasa sur la table. Il entendit les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir, il releva la tête et vit Dumbledore, une expression fatiguée sur le visage, s'avançait vers la seule et unique table de la Grande Salle. Seulement cela avait changé depuis ses années à Poudlard, le ciel reflétait toujours le temps extérieur mais le nombre d'élèves avait largement diminué et donc une seule table avait été mise remplaçant les 5 anciennes tables. N'étant plus que deux comme professeur, ils mangeaient à la même table que les élèves. Neville observa les étudiants. Il n'y avait plus que deux Serpentards, ils étaient appréciés car n'avait aucune idée maléfique et respecté les idéaux de Salazar Serpentard qui étaient un non- respect pour les règlements (bien sur, il respectait les règles concernant la sécurité mais les règles secondaires. Etait ignoré !) et une forte ambition (ils rêvaient de faire partie de ceux qui se débarrasseraient de Lord Voldemort et espéraient que leur puissance magique s'accroisse), ils étaient tous les deux sympas et étaient frères jumeaux, leur noms auraient pu paraître tout à fait anormal vis-à-vis leur attitude, ainsi Thomas et Grégoras Malefoy ne ressemblait en aucun cas à leur père Drago Malefoy mais Neville savait que c'était lui qui avait voulu protéger ses enfants de Lord Voldemort (il n'avait plus peur de prononcer son nom, d'ailleurs, prononcer son nom faisait partis de ce qu'ils apprenaient), il les avait ainsi envoyer à Dumbledore en cachant leur puissance magique avec un sortilège qui leur donnerait leur puissance maximale quand ils en auront besoin, bien sur, les deux n'en savait rien et ne connaissait pas l'innocence de leur père, qui fournissait des informations à Dumbledore de temps en temps, ne pouvant le faire plus souvent à cause de Lord Voldemort. Il y avait ensuite une quinzaine d'élève dans chaque maison, mais tous posséder une très faible capacité magique et la plupart venait de famille Moldus.  
  
-Alors Neville ! S'exclame Dumbledore, tu sembles pensif !  
  
-Je pensais aux dernières nouvelle, Albus.  
  
Dumbledore regarde Neville par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, ses yeux pétillaient mais pas avec autant d'intensité qu'avant, la disparition d'Harry l'avait choqué plus qu'il ne nous le disait et une partie en lui semblait s'être éteint en même temps que la disparition. Neville ne savait pas où était passé Harry mais il pensait que Dumbledore le savait. Neville savait que Harry était déjà une cible importante pour Lord Voldemort, mais quand il réussit à devenir chef des Aurors, la colère de son ennemie fut elle qu'il le chercha jour et nuit, multipliant les attaques, Harry, conscient de cela, disparut pendant une attaque très violente après avoir perdu tous les siens. A cet disparition, plus personne ne se présenta comme Auror et le Ministère disparut, seul rempart avec Poudlard contre Lord Voldemort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elle avançait à travers la forêt lugubre, sa cape flottant derrière elle et sa baguette à la main. Son visage ne laissé passer aucune émotion mais ses yeux d'un bleu puissant et vif laisser paraître sa détermination. Elle marchait silencieusement mais les oiseaux s'envolaient quand même de son passage. Des bêtes sauvages étaient près d'elle mais ne l'attaquèrent pas.  
  
Elle avançait d'un pas rapide et léger, presque comme si elle volait, ne montrant qu'elle n'était pas une Mangemorte qui marchaient, eux, d'un pas lourd. Elle marchait comme cela depuis quelques heures quand elle arriva vers la lisière de la forêt.  
  
-Alors voici Poudlard. Murmura t-elle. Je le voyais encore plus en ruine mais Godric a toujours réussi à faire durer éternellement certains sortilèges protégeant les salles principales.  
  
Elle continua à avancer et arriva à découvert dans l'immense parc de Poudlard, elle passa la cabane en ruine de Hagrid, mort en essayant de rallier les géants, et avança calmement vers le château, repérant les lieux de sa démarche. Elle pouvait être stressé mais son visage et sa marche ne laisser rien passé. Elle arriva devant les portes en bois de Poudlard, les portes lourdes et imposantes mais grâce à des sortilèges posé dessus, elle parvient facilement à ouvrir la porte, enchantait pour ne pas laisser entrer de personne maléfique. Elle continua à avancer et arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle, hésita un instant puis les ouvrit.  
  
Des exclamations de stupeur l'accueillirent, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'avança vers elle la baguette à la main. Elle remarque que les étudiants avaient eux aussi sortis leur baguette.  
  
''Vu leur puissance, ils ne pourront rien faire.''  
  
Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur le vieux professeurs Dumbledore qui arrivait vers elle en la fixant, elle s'autorisa un sourire et le professeur parut surprit. Il arrivait en face d'elle.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Commença t'il.  
  
-Je suis ce que je suis.  
  
-Mais votre nom ?  
  
-On me nomme Eleanor Phnix.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici Eleanor ? Et qui vous a accompagné ?  
  
-Je viens ici pour étudier mais je suis venu seule.  
  
-Pourtant je vous donne à peu près 13 ans, murmura t'il.  
  
-J'ai 13 ans.  
  
Il la regarda surpris. Surpris de voir une personne de 13 ans arrivait seule malgré tous les dangers extérieure, les Mangemorts principalement. Elle lui sourit à nouveau. Sourire qu'il répondit lui aussi.  
  
-Et d'où venez-vous Eleanor ? Et qui sont vos parents ?  
  
-Je ne connais mais je peux dire que mon père est Harry Potter qui a pris un nouveau nom : Yrrah Phnix vu qu'il vit actuellement chez les Elfes.  
  
Tout le monde la regarda d'une expression surprise.  
  
-Eh bien ? Répondit-elle.  
  
Voili voilou ! ! ! ! ! ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Aucune action mais je commence à planter le décors (M'imaginer en train d'arroser.)  
  
Ce serait sympa de reviewer ! ! !  
  
Mici ! @+++  
  
Pheniamon 


End file.
